Love is stronger
by Niishiitha
Summary: U.A SaiIno .. Conocer , comprender , querer , desear , amar ... Amar por sobre todas las cosas y por sobre todos . Una Historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Sai , donde las promesas y los Por primera vez , si son Posibles .
1. Chapter 1

Nota del Autor : Asjoiasjiasjajs Suena mucho " nota del autor " , pero como todos lo usan yo también (Solo quería ser Popular xDD ) ...quise dar un pequeño vuelco en lo que respecta los fictions de Sai y Ino , y por mis ideas cronológicas , esto pinta Bien . Disfrutaos :)

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**E**_l largo trayecto en el ferrocarril hacia cada minuto un tanto placentero , la vista no había sido mala desde que había salido de la pequeña ciudad en la que había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida , comenzaba para mí una nueva etapa , la transferencia de universidad era lo que me traía a la gran ciudad . Nací ahí pero por diversas circunstancias nos llevaron a mi hermanastro y a mí a esa pequeña parte alejada del bullicio de la gran ciudad, Me sentía decidido y resignado a lo que me esperaba.

Soy una persona bastante complicada como dice mi hermano, o mas bien como el solía decir, una tarde el fue y jamás volvió. Trato de pensar que quizás el callo por ese barranco mientras corría libre o algo así ... lo extraño pero todo eso parece distante ahora , solo deseo una cosa , cumplir mis metas , seguir con mi arte y tal vez ... solo tal vez , tener algo por lo que valga la pena llorar de alegría .

Esta era la segunda vez en un mes que bajaba por la escalerilla del tren y me mezclaba con toda esa gente, Como aún seguía en la universidad, mi tutor legal que era un tipo que manejaba el dinero que me correspondía a mí y a mi fallecido hermano el se encargaba de todo lo que resumía mi vida económica.

Me metí en el metro atestado de gente envueltos en trajes lustrosos y corbatas ajustadas , procure guardar la respiración entre los murmullos , pensé en lo que había sido esos dos años estudiando diseño gráfico lo que para mi tutor era una " carrera sin futuro " , pero esa fue mi opción desde el principio .

En mi espalda mi enorme mochila pesaba cada vez más y era difícil respirar, en mis manos colgaba la pequeña jaula con su propietaria que daba pequeños ronquidos adormecidos.

Recuerdo cuando compre a é en aquella feria con fuegos artificiales, fue un cálido verano y fue amor a primera vista, cuando la vi aquella cajita llena de pequeños gatos, la quise. Aunque en ese momento ni me imagine cuanto tuve que desembolsar por la Persa adquisición, mi gata era lo que más quería y traerla hasta aquí era una Azaña.

El metro se detuvo en la quinta estación y entre forcejeos me libere de aquel tormentoso viaje de pie , camine recorriendo las calles transitadas entre el olor a comida y a Plástico de los pequeños negocios que ha medio día estaban en su apogeo , é se movía entre aullidos de exasperación en su jaula – Falta poco ten calma , preciosa – susurre mas para mi mismo , en la esquina el letrero con el numeral 1023 del edificio con los pequeños balcones a la vista y el estacionamiento con asesor para vehículos .

Con cansancio me acerque hasta el portero que dormitaba cómodamente en el sofá del Lobi. Me miro de pies a cabeza mientras una mueca rodeo toda su cara.

-El gato no puede entrar - dijo el Hombre apartando la vista de la revista que tenía en sus manos.

-Le pago casi el doble por el gato, de modo que no está en condiciones de decirme absolutamente nada.

Una cosa bastante particular sobre mi es que digo lo que pienso , Jamás me mido aunque mi vida dependiera de eso , ser espontaneo es lo que mejor me define , Aunque le pongo una falsa sonrisa a todo , porque alguien dijo que una sonrisa te saca desde la peor situación , la gente dice que le sonrió a la vida , pero esta es mi careta diaria " una falsa sonrisa _; Me importan poco las consecuencias_ , por ello mi hermano decía que yo tenía por ley aprender defensa personal porque cuando abriera la boca mas de una persona querría golpearme .

El portero con su bigote corto y calvicie evidente me hecho una mirada llena de resentimiento, como si su único trabajo (el de ver quien pasaba por la puerta) hubiera sido pisoteado. le dedique una sonrisa de las mías lo que evidentemente lo desconcertó , camine por el Lobi a tonos sepia y con carteles de que _**yakuzas aquí no entran**_ , tome el asesor hasta el piso 6 , donde al final de un largo corredor ; estaba mi nuevo hogar.

Me desplome entre las cajas y la cama que estaba en una esquina, el hogar lucia penoso entre los rayos de sol que penetraban la cortina, las cajas abultadas en el piso contenían lo que un mes antes había traído, ropa, pizarras, materiales artísticos, muchos libros además de una que otra sartén una maquina de arroz, películas y muchas fotografías de .

Encendí la luz y el ventilador comenzó a girar, el departamento era medianamente grande para dos personas, tenía un pequeño baño y una pequeña sala de estar con un sofá de color negro en cuerina, en la esquina una pequeña mesa de centro y junto a ella la pequeña división de la cocina que era más bien un pequeño corredor que daba al mínimo balcón, la habitación cubría la mitad de la "casa "lo que me favorecía ya que la mitad de mis cosas tenían un espacio suficiente. Lo único destacable era el enorme ventanal que daba una excelente vista a la ciudad, cogí mi teléfono con un breve mensaje a la única persona que conocía en la ciudad.

Naruto era un tipo extrovertido, nos conocimos en un campamento de verano, él era el payaso del grupo aún así era una de las personas más valiosas y de las pocas que podía considerar como amigo, cada verano era sagrado que nos reuniéramos y habláramos hasta entrada la noche de lo que al tipo se le ocurriera, el era uno de los pocos que no le molestaba mi forma de ser, el me acepto tal cual era. Siempre se quedaba mirándome expectante a que yo dijera algo raro y súper divertido o que una "Ola_ de sinceridad viniera_ "como se refería a mi particular forma de expresarme, nunca perdimos el contacto aunque el campamento se cancelo y no nos vemos hace dos años ,el sabe todo de mí y yo de el . internet y contacto telefónicos hicieron posible que el lazo de amistad no se rompiera.

"Llegue y ¿ahora Qué? .Rsp. "

"¡Avísame con Anticipación (T.T)!, Ahora no puedo D: Pero mañana de seguro te veo en la Universidad ≧w≦!, Suerte ^. ^ "- La respuesta llego de mano con una escusa con bastantes emoticones.

"Como siempre eres un Idiota, Ok mañana nos vemos, que te jodan – Pd. odio Tus putos emoticones "

"(ーー;), Es bueno que estés Cerca Amigo "

Lance el teléfono en un rincón , y me dispuse a desempacar todo lo que pudiera , El calor se filtraba por la ventana , y el débil rayo de sol se cruzaba a través del cristal donde la gata acicalaba su pelo , La ansiedad aumentaba cada vez y me sentía extrañamente motivado , el camina se hacía aun más largo desde aquí , añoraba los días más simples ¡pero aquí estaba ! viviendo solo en un departamento con la compañía de mi felino , en ese momento fue cuando cruce la mirada hacia la pequeña nevera.

Un pequeño sobre yacía bajo dos imanes.

_Sai._

_Aunque tu carrera no es muy valorada en el mundo laboral debo decir que tus notas son excelentes, como compensación a tu esfuerzo e decidido compensarte de alguna forma, sin antes decir que quiero que triunfes en honor a lo que tu familia y hermano te confiaron, disfruta el coche._

_Danzo_.

15 de Febrero 2014-03-15

Me quede hay sosteniendo la carta en mis manos, en el fondo el nombre de danzo era como un golpe en seco para mi, él representaba la autoridad, y que este mismo estuviera mandando una compensación era algo que se debía tener presente, pase mis manos por el sobre el cual tenía un pequeño escrito donde se detallaba la ubicación de las llaves y el automóvil en si.

Mi alma salió y entro en mi cuerpo , frente a mí un reluciente jeep wangler negro esperaba , el conserje de mala gana me había acompañado hasta el estacionamiento , había presionado el botón donde lentamente uno tras otro de los vehículos giraba hasta que se detuvo , el hombre alzo una seca y yo me quede sin decir nada .

-Bueno joven, esto es lo que quería ¿o NO? - Su tono de voz era áspero.

Le arrebate las llaves de la mano y el soltó una maldición en voz baja mientras caminaba a paso veloz.

Abrí el auto y el olor a cera y a plástico me lleno, toque la cubierta de los asientos .sonreí triunfante, aquí había otro motivo para seguir….

La mañana fue un lio desperté tarde y me metí en la ducha lo más rápido posible, cogí los primeros vaqueros negros que encontré y una playera gris, mi gorro y bufanda preferida mientras vaciaba algo de agua y comida para mi gato, corrí con mi chaqueta bajo el brazo mientras el ascensor se cerraba, una mujer con un traje de oficina cargaba a un pequeño de quizás un año. El niño trataba de llamar mi atención, mas le dedique una sonrisa y Salí hacia el elevador de autos, cogí mi jeep emocionado y acelere mientras el tráfico comenzaba su día lleno de bocinas y gente loca Gritando.

-Su primer día y Una mala impresión de entrada, tome asiento en silencio señor… - mientras trataba de ver mi nombre en la lista.

- Sai – La interrumpí – me llamo Sai y desearía darle una escusa por la tardanza pero mejor le doy una disculpa honesta - entre por la puerta con mi actitud más relajada, eran aproximadamente 25 minutos de retraso y la Profesora tenía una mueca de ira contenida en su Rostro. "_Aspectos legales del diseño_" era la clase de la señorita (o señora quizás era más vieja de lo que se veía) Kurenai Yūhi con su mirada sobre sus anteojos me indico un asiento vacío y lo tome, Tan pronto como me apoye en la mesa un proyectil a toda velocidad me impacto en plena cabeza, me gire y ahí estaba Naruto.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! – dijo Naruto mientras los fideos resbalaban de su boca.

- Supongo... es bueno cambiar de ambiente y ver que trae de bueno la ciudad.

- Me hubiera gustado estar esperándote, pero ya sabes tenia compromisos previos con mi Chica – el sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, alce una ceja ligeramente sorprendido de que Naruto tuviera novia, el no era un tipo feo, pero era la persona más idiota que conocía cuando de cosas sentimentales se trataba.

-¿Tú tienes Novia? Eso no me lo habías contado, supongo es la tal Sakura de la que siempre estabas hablando ¿o no?

-No… Sakura resulto estar de novia con Sasuke… - una pequeña mueca de disgusto se cruzo en su rostro - ¡pero mi chica es mejor que ella! – Dijo con orgullo – ¡mira ahí viene!

Naruto señalo hacia la entrada de la cafetería , una morena con largo cabello negro y ojos luminosos , traía bajo sus brazos un montón de libros , era muy bella , tenia curvas por montón y se veía recatada bajo el sweater que traía , siguiéndola en la misma dirección , un chico con mirada aburrida y una camiseta verde con el lema " hoy no estoy para idiotas " venia unos pasos más atrás y a su lado , un tipo regordete con medio sándwich le hablaba animadamente , Naruto les izo señas , la chica lo vio y camino hacia nuestra mesa .

-N...aruto – dijo con una voz casi inaudible, beso los labios de Naruto con timidez en un pequeño y tierno rose mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sai, ella es mi novia – dijo apuntándole a la chica.

-Es demasiado linda para ti, ¿de dónde la sacaste? – La chica se sonrojo y Naruto soltó un bufido exasperado.

- No la saco de ninguna parte, ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, el solo tuvo que girar y ahí choco con ella… – el tipo cogió el asiento a un costado de un Naruto que golpeaba de manera infantil el brazo del chico.

- Shikamaru estúpido, ¡cómo te atreves! – Alego Naruto – Shikamaru me ofreció un saludo de puños.

– Soy Shikamaru y este es mi amigo; Chouji – dijo mientras señalaba a él regordete a su lado, tenía una expresión como cabreada del mundo, se veía apático como si respirar le causara pereza.

-Shikamaru es un geniecillo que a la vez es un ENORME idiota – dijo Naruto mirándolo de forma recelosa, Shikamaru suspiro y se dirigió a mí.

- Vez a este tipo – dijo señalando a Naruto – es popular pero idiota, buen deportista pero pésimo en los exámenes, ya me figuro porque optaste por estudiar Derecho , Naruto – dijo mientras entornaba los Ojos.

-¡Porque quiero cambiar el mundo! – exclamo Naruto golpeando la mesa.

- El mundo no se cambia, el mundo ha sido el mismo siempre, cambiaras a las personas pero su naturaleza siempre será la misma, en general nunca cambiaran. Seguirán iguales o cambiaran sus apariencias para parecer que han tratado o intentado ser otros, pero NO. nadie cambia, Solo las verdaderas personalidades afloran y las caretas caen, eso se definiría como el cambio…. O es lo que yo pienso – dije dándole un sorveteo a mi bebida.

Una sonrisa en los labios de Naruto apareció, su expresión de serenidad la siguió, luego me dio un golpecito en la cabeza y rio fuerte, como si mis palabras siempre le causaran gracia.

Me pregunte qué clase de grupo era este, su novia era una chica totalmente calmada incluso mientras hablábamos, ella había cogido un libro y hacia fracciones, el regordete miraba distraído a la gente y Shikamaru me examino como si yo hubiera dicho lo más inteligente del mundo (Quizás aquel tipo tenía una visión parecida).

Comí mis fideos y les dedique una sonrisa, Naruto se levanto y golpeo una vez más mi cabeza, esta vez fue de forma dura y Dolió.

-¡Y ahora Porque! - exclame, mientras los demás en la mesa parecían confundidos.

-Sai…. – dijo Naruto, con esa expresión seria que venía a él cuando decía sus palabras con convicción – estos son mis amigos, y aquí entre nosotros las sonrisas falsas no corren, ok.

Camine por el pasillo mientras Cada aula se llenaba, cogí el papel de ingreso y los ramos que tenía que tomar – Filosofía era la siguiente clase, el almuerzo había sido casi gratificante, el conocer el círculo de amigos de Naruto resultaba agradable, estaba tratando de ser un chico que _participara_, un chico que moderara sus dichos y que pensara mas en lo que los otros sentirían frente a mis palabras.

Me pare frente la puerta gris y toque, el silencio adentro era abrumador, el profesor un hombre de mediana edad y con enormes ojos bajo los lentes grises, tenía una chaqueta con parches en sus codos y una taza de Café; una Típica postal norteamericana.

-Señor Sai – Hablo el hombre por sobre sus anteojos, examine mi papel de ingreso, el nombre de el hombre salía subrayado – debo decir que la impuntualidad es su fuerte según Miss. Kurenai, y por lo que estoy comprobando con mis propios Ojos resultaba correcto, puede tomar asiento si gusta.

Me senté casi al fondo mientras el Señor Yamato daba su charla explicita sobre un tema tan viejo que escucharlo me daba tanta pereza.

Aquel tema oxidado era la pregunta de los siglos ¿Hace ruido un árbol al caer si nadie lo escucha? , algo que si lo pensabas: ¡_A nadie le importaba_! , pero en una clase como esta aún en este siglo esa pregunta atormentaba a los profesores de Filosofía. Reprimí una risa, que el señor Yamato pudo percibir.

-Algo le causa Gracia señor Sai – dijo en tono acusador.

- Es literalmente Penoso que aun hagan esta clase de preguntas ¡es casi tan antigua como la memoria social! – dije.

El profesor exasperado entre el murmullo de la clase se sentó en la esquina del pequeño escritorio, acomodo sus gafas y me miro.

-Deseo preguntarle señor ¿Acaso usted sabe la respuesta? , y quiero que me diga el motivo por el que tomo esta clase.

Los demás reían en voz baja mientras el profesor con sus brazos en el pecho esperaba mi respuesta. Me mantuve firme, el murmullo y las risas sobre mí no tardaron « el está atrapado, pensaron » pero yo tenía mi respuesta.

- Berkeley (el primero que formuló la pregunta tal y como la conocemos), habría ido al polo totalmente opuesto, afirmando que no sólo no habría hecho ningún sonido al caer, si no que ni siquiera el árbol existiría. Por tanto David Hume quien dijo (la materia y la mente humana interactúan para crear lo que la gente llama realidad) afirmo que lo plantearía de un modo más conciliador, exponiendo que algo sucedería, pero que en realidad no podríamos llamarlo sonido sin un ser humano que pueda oírlo. Personalmente concuerdo con Hume, aunque este es un dilema que miles se han planteado y es algo sobre que es la realidad y que perspectiva tenemos sobre eso, supongo que cada quien tiene su respuesta, sobre el ¿porqué estoy aquí?, supongo que me quedaba un espacio y tome el ramo al azar.

Las risas pararon y yo me relaje en el asiento, el maestro me examino luego tomo otro sorbo de café y asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Usted es lo bastante inteligente para una clase que esta dirigida a un público que solo se dedica a escuchar mayormente , me gustaría que cogiera sus cosas y abandonara el salón... si puede debería reforzar el espacio que le resta con algo que si le ayude , como algo de su carrera . – dio media vuelta y siguió dando la clase.

Me levante pesadamente y agarre mi bolso, las miradas iban y venían sobre mí, en el umbral de la puerta el maestro hablo.

-Señor Sai, para ser alguien que le disgusta la Filosofía, creo que es uno de los pocos que aman el conocimiento (Filos = Amor, Sofía = Conocimiento).

-Supongo que mientras muchos estaban jugando a las escondidas yo era el tipo que se quedaba sentado con un libro en la mano.

Cogí una lata de soda de la expendedora mientras la música sonaba a trabes de mis audífonos, este día estaba siendo aun más largo de lo que pensaba, deslice mi mano por el borde de la larga escalera en espiral que le daba cierto encanto al lugar como, una escalera en caracol, cerré mis ojos mientras el silencio del lugar se esparcía y yo bajaba los escalones con cada nota, los murmullos llegaban lejanos desde las salas, mientras el lapso del término de una canción seguía a la otra.

El estrepitoso lamento subió por las escaleras, aquella persona subía en medio de llantos y los sonidos de tacones sobre la madera pulida.

En un parpadeo la figura de aquella chica se acerco más y más, y en un segundo estaba chocando contra mi pecho.

-¡ Idiota ! - Grito mientras frotaba su frente , era complicada su situación , ya que le era difícil hablar mientras sollozaba y hacia sonidos de lamento en voz baja , era lo más extraño ya que mi primer impulso fue el sobresalto y apartarme , ella estaba llorando desconsolada sobre mi pecho , además sus manos torcían mi camiseta de una forma poco cortes .

-¡Tú estás LOCA ¡- le grite tratando de zafarme .

Ella lloraba y maldecía en voz baja y aún aunque yo fuera lo más sutil en darle el pequeño empujón para que me soltara, seguía afirmándose de mí, llorando cada vez mas fuerte empujándome hacia el borde del escalón.

-Oye – dije mientras jale un pequeño tramo de cabello rubio dorado que le caía en forma de una coleta – No sé qué te paso y no es problema mío pero si pudieras soltarme, estaría bien ¡mujer LOCA! - exclame ahora realmente enojado.

Entonces ella aparto su rostro con lentitud y mordió su labio inferior… ahí fue donde inexplicablemente me quede "helado ", tenía un Bonito rostro (Era una rubia preciosa de hecho) pero eso no fue lo que me gusto. Ella tenía aquello en la mirada , una expresión firme decidida y brillante , como cuando las personas ponen sus energías para hablar y transmitir con sus ojos , Mi pulso se agitaba y un calor desconocido subía a mis pómulos , "_y el corazón se me disparo – pensé " _ era lo mas ilógico , porque yo a esta mujer nunca la había visto y ya estaba sintiendo cosas que me resultaban muy extrañas .

-Los hombres son Todos iguales – dijo mientras volvía su rostro a mi pecho.

- Yo… puedes... eeeh… - Literalmente parecía un idiota que no sabía que decir.

Sucumbí a la emoción y mientras ella retorcía mi playera, la abrase.

No hubo sobresalto sobre ella, aún seguía insultando a ese alguien que la había hecho llorar, yo aún seguía mas confundido que nunca, incluso temblé un poco mientras mis brazos se apoyaban en la espalda de la rubia, era un tanto más pequeña que mi, pero quedábamos a la altura justa y por primera vez que recordé – _suspire_ – pero no de una forma común, fue como una exhalación del alma. A su vez ella había aligerado la presión en mi pecho y acomodo su cabeza con más seguridad, el escalofrió subió cuando ella, deslizo sus brazos por mi espalma y nos unimos, en el mas ilógico e insólito abraso por inercia.

Éramos dos extraños que a la vez se encontraron.

-¡Ino para de correr YA! , el tipo es un idiota, ¡no sabe lo que perdió! Vayámonos iremos a dar una vuelta y todo acaba…. – Subí mi vista y me encontré con los penetrantes y curiosos ojos de una pequeña pelirrosa que se había quedado estática y anonadada con la escena frente a sus ojos.

Me sobresalte y aparte de golpe a la rubia, ella lucia desconcertada como si la hubiera sacado de un sueño, entonces ella subió su rostro y me miro con esos ojos azules una vez más… nos conectamos otra vez, Era como si ella me transmitiera aquella necesidad de seguir con el Abraso, de sentirse querida, de necesitarme aunque yo fuera un desconocido y esta fuese la primera vez que nos conocíamos... Y eso me impacto. Ella aparto la mirada primero, con sus mejillas aún rosadas, La observe con calma; tenía unos jeans ajustados y unos tacones bastante altos, una delantera bien dotada y una expresión de cansancio, mientras en su playera rosa las letras de London sobresalían hasta los bordes, cogió un pañuelo de la cartera y agarro a la pelirrosa del brazo mientras ambas corrían escaleras arriba.

Me quede ahí inmóvil sintiéndome más confundido que nunca, mi playera estaba empapada y el perfume a frutos rojos estaba sobre todo mi espacio, cerré los ojos y me piñizque el brazo. Dolió. Eso no era un sueño pero lo parecía, mire hacia arriba y no hubo rastro de nadie, mi pulso se regulaba y el corazón volvía a la normalidad…" Que mujer más loca, eso fue lo más extraño que me ah sucedido "pensé.

Baje al estacionamiento mientras oprimía los botones y los autos giraban de uno a uno, tocaron mi hombro y me sobresalte.

-¿En que piensas?, parece que viste un fantasma – Dijo Naruto mientras presionaba el botón y un Jepp similar al mío en versión azul se detenía.

- Podría explicártelo ahora… pero mejor te lo digo en mi casa.

- Okay… pareces más extraño que normalmente…. En dos horas más voy a tu casa tengo cosas que hacer con Hinata antes – dio un suspiro montándose en su auto.

- Lleva comida.

- 10.4 entendido- dijo con una sonrisa.

Entre en mi casa y lance mi bolso a un rincón, mi gata se acerco y subió por mi pecho donde se quedo muy quieta al acecho, olio el aire y me olio a mi._ "¿Que pasa? pensé ¿Porque no se arremolino en una bola en mi pecho como siempre lo hace? "Una_ vez más olio y lanzo un gruñido exasperado mientras saltaba hacia otro lado "MUJERES "exclame.

Toque mi pecho y aun pude sentir aquel perfume que era como si adormilara mis sentidos y me hiciera sentir distinto. Me quite la playera oliéndola una vez más, sintiendo como venía a mí el recuerdo del rostro de esa chica, cerré los ojos y retrate en mi mente cada movimiento que ella izo.

Cogí un pincel y el lienzo mas grande , trace líneas finas y gruesas , poniendo aquellos detalles en sus ojos , una pincelada más gruesa en la sombra de su cuello , sus labios , su largo cabello , las horas pasaban y yo seguí … seguí dándole textura , color .. forma y por primera vez sentí la sensación de la inspiración venir como una lluvia dentro de mí , seguí y seguí y no me detuve hasta que la puerta sonó mas de tres veces .

Limpie mis manos y abrí.

Naruto traía en sus manos un pack de cerveza de raíz y una enorme bolsa de pollo frito, me miro expectante con sus enormes ojos azules y luego rió de una forma ahogada.

-¿¡Qué!? – dije.

- Pareces una especie de modelo en cuerpo pintado o algo así, incluso estas emocionado por lo que veo – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Lo empuje hacia adentro mientras mi gato se lanzaba a sus brazos y se enrollaba en su pecho.

-Alguien le ha estado negando el cariño a esta preciosa bebe – dijo mientras acariciaba una y otra vez el felino.

- No sé qué le pasa hoy, por poco me muerde.

-¡Sera que tiene hambre! -dijo Naruto sacando una pequeña pierna de pollo y dándosela – ¡valla que tienes un desastre con la pintura Sai! , vamos a ver que estás haciendo, camino hasta mi habitación y se quedo estático.

-No puedes ver – dije tirándole una toalla en la cara, el se la quito y se quedo ahí pegado mirando la imagen – Naruto… que te pasa – dije mientras lo moví con brusquedad.

-Ino…. Pero…porque… -susurro, se giro hacia mí y me miro expectante – ¿¡Porque tienes un enorme cuadro con la cara de Ino!?– exclamo, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Lo acabo de hacer, a esta mujer la acabo de ver y no sé que me paso…. solo su cara me vino y la pinte, ¿algo de malo en eso?

Naruto cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y respiro como pensando en algo.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto

Su mirada era seria , Mire mis manos , el cuadro que la retrataba tan bien , la había dibujado con una sonrisa porque me imagine que ella se vería así de hermosa cuando sonriera ... mire mis manos llenas de carboncillo y la playera que estaba en el rincón , me sentí extraño de nuevo , como si pensar en ella acelerara mi corazón.

-Es una mujer loca por lo que se ... pero cuando cierro mis ojos su rostro y su cuerpo aparecen ahí , no se lo que me pasa , quizás estoy pensando demasiado , quizas sea el que trato de buscar inspiración en algo … creo que por primera vez , _estoy confundido_ … y aunque e leído tanto a cerca de la atracción hacia el sexo opuesto , trato de pensar en alguna respuesta .. Pero no llego a nada – dije frustrado.

Naruto sonrió.

-Ella te gusta... y Mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Readmee :***


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-."Gustar " , cada vez que pensaba si esa mujer podría gustarme , desechaba todas las posibilidades porque según todas las leyes del ser humano ; Conoces a una mujer y entablas una relación de Cercanía y luego amistad , comienzas a ver que ambos tienen intereses comunes y que hay confianza además de que pueden estar mucho tiempo juntos y siempre tener algo que contarse , luego vienen los sentimientos de cariño y de atracción que es seguido por el deseo y los celos de ver a tu persona especial con alguien más , luego las declaraciones y el compromiso de la relación tal cual .. Eso se podría definir como los pasos que yo quisiera seguir…

cariño mutuo y el amor por sobre todas las cosas; No la conozco así que no puedo decir que me gusta de Gustar (quizás si me gusta su apariencia) ¡pero no es gustar de gustar! " a sentirlo me refiero " pero me pongo a pensarla y el corazón reacciona y no entiendo ¡ _si es una especie de taquicardia que ella me provoca o que_ ! , ¡ _quizás es una loca bruja o algo así_ ! y no sé porque la pinte ... aunque tengo mis teorías y creo que mi caso es común , como el afán de un artista encontrar un espécimen femenino y retratarlo.. El explicar la perspectiva única y propia de cada artista sobre su propia esencia al pintar una Muje….

-¿¡NARUTO, ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?– Naruto se estiro y se froto los ojos.

-¡Si escucho!.. Pero no grites – dijo estirándose y quitando el brazo con el que sujetaba su cabeza – Sabes que te complicas demasiado y estas pensando "_DEMASIADO EL ASUNTO_" ¡¿que hay de extraño que te guste una mujer que no Conoces?! .

-Es que no me gusta de ¡"GUSTAR "!- exclame pegándole en la cabeza – Acabo de darte una explicación sobre el gustar" gustar ".

Naruto se estiro pesadamente en la mesa y luego camino hasta el sofá dejándose caer, me izo una señal de que me sentara.

-Está bien, no te gusta "Gusta" pero quizás te "atrae"... aún así quiero decirte todo lo que yo sé de ella, para que sepas que clase de Chica es– su tono irradiaba seriedad.

¿Qué clase de Chica? ¿A qué se refería? , que podía esconderse detrás de aquella mirada profunda y detrás de mis misteriosos latidos cuando se trataba de ella , en ese momento sentí miedo ... miedo de llevarme una mala imagen de ella , de que lo que supuestamente me había transmitido en la mirada fueran solo "_mentiras_ " , lo que me confundía mas ..

-Escúchame porque esto es lo que yo sé; Ino es una persona superficial, estuvo de novia de Shikamaru…

-¿Shikamaru el apático? – interrumpí.

- El mismo, pero déjame continuar – exclamo Naruto – según lo que me conto Shikamaru hace ya un tiempo. las cosas entre ellos nunca fueron buenas , se conocían hace bastante tiempo pero nunca se llevaron bien como pareja , Shikamaru es un tipo calmado y estudioso , Ino sabia eso pero aun así no respeto los tiempos que Shikamaru había planeado para estar con ella y estudiar , jamás se entendieron , entonces un día después de una pelea , Shikamaru entro en una tienda de vinilos , porque quería escuchar buena música y olvidarse de todo ..entonces ocurrió ; Una chica alta, hermosa y sofisticada sostenía en sus manos un disco de The Wall/Pink Floyd , Shikamaru dijo " me enamore " ¡ y se emociono ! ( Shikamaru no se emociona ni aunque caiga un ovni en su patio ) , entonces se decidió y hablo con ella , primero preguntándole sobre el disco y sobre otras bandas que tenían en común , en fin ella era todo lo que el pedía y deseaba en una mujer ( inteligente y hermosa con un carácter fuerte y un gusto exquisito por la buena música) ese día tomaron un café y aunque ella era un poco mayor se entendieron perfectamente , salieron más de tres veces y Shikamaru supo lo que era sentirse a gusto con alguien , pero aun quedaba el asunto de Ino ¿ Como le explicaba que ya no quería nada de nada con ella ? Shikamaru valoraba mucho la amistad de Ino por sobre la relación , entonces se decidió y hablo con ella de una forma calmada y pacífica , Ino enloqueció de rabia y le pego un golpe en la cara , dos días después ella vino a el departamento de Shikamaru envuelta en un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y se le abraso del cuello , pero Shikamaru no estaba solo en el departamento (¡estaba ahí con la chica del vinilo !) , entonces Ino se puso como loca , golpeo la entrepierna de Shikamaru y salió corriendo , aun así en la universidad , Ino hiso como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada , se le abraso por la espalda y le dio un beso frente todos (yo estaba ahí ) , Shikamaru estaba enojado " _algo anormal le pasaba a esta chica_ " , entonces la cogió del brazo y le dijo claramente delante de todos los presentes – NO TE QUIERO , NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO Y REALMENTE SIENTO QUE ESTO HAYA ACABADO CON NUESTRA AMISTAD - Sakura dijo que Ino lloro más que nunca , que incluso tubo que perseguirla por las escaleras para que no hiciera una locura contra ella misma ..

-¿Escaleras…?– lo interrumpí... Naruto asintió con la cabeza .

Ahora todo tenía sentido... por eso ella lloraba, estaba desconsolada porque la habían dejado por alguien mas...

-De hecho – continuo Naruto – Sakura menciono que mientras corría tras de ella, la encontró abrasada a un tipo que Sakura jamás había visto.

Me atore mientras una tos seca me impedía respirar con normalidad.

– ¡Espera! - dijo Naruto – ¡No me digas que tú eras el TIPO ESE!, ¡Dios ahora todo tiene Lógica!.

-Ella me abraso, yo solo le respondí por Inercia – dije en mi defensa.

- Pero tú no eres de los que dan contacto Físico, ¡menos a chicas! y menos a chicas como Ino, yo se que ella está bien dotada pero pensé que te gustaban las chicas que eran un poco mas inteligentes ¡Y MORENAS!

-Ya dejemos el tema… - dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y alcanzaba una lata de cerveza.

-Sai , solo el último consejo – lo mire fijamente – Como tú mismo dijiste las personas no cambian , pero si afloran sus verdaderas personalidades , quizás Ino no es esa persona superficial , quizás ahí mas en ella que todo esto que muestra , si te gusta yo te apoyare …es tu decisión y si estas sintiendo esta confusión muy seguido , inténtalo … aunque después de todo lo que te dije te formes una idea de ella , no pierdes nada con conocerla .

Sonreí a Naruto.

- Sacare mis propias Conclusiones.

Esa noche bebimos la cerveza y nos llenamos de Pollo frito , el cuadro descanso en mi habitación y Naruto lleno el lugar con risas , me conto muchas cosas de todos sus amigos , menciono que jamás le dijese gordo a el amigo de Shikamaru , que jamás apostara algo en juegos de mesa contra el geniecillo , que me diera tiempo de conocer más a Fondo a Sasuke porque él quería que sus dos mejores amigos también se llevaran bien , cuando pregunte acerca de Sasuke , Naruto dijo que este llevaba un tiempo fuera de Tokio y que era muy incierto que volviera , dijo que Sakura lo apreciaba mucho lo que a él le hacía muy feliz , pero que la chica estaba muy sola ya que no tenia en quien apoyarse con sus problemas , hablo de otros chicos y chicas como un tal Kiba que tenía un perro muy grande o de un tipo que coleccionaba especies de bichos selváticos ; todo muy frick .

Le pregunte por su Novia cosa que a él le causaba mucha vergüenza.

-Que tal es tu chica en la cama – dije sin anestesia.

-¡Bruto no me preguntes eso! – el estallo en color rojo, como un tomate maduro.

-Ya sabes, porque siempre en el campamento nos mediamos y tú eras el mas... – el metió un trozo de pollo en mi boca y agarro a mi gata, le dio un beso mientras revolvió mi cabello y se despidió, con un sonrojo que abarcaba hasta sus oídos.

_Es un buen Chico._

Esa noche tuve un sueño , en ese sueño estaba yo en lo que parecía una habitación en tono blanco, solo cuatro paredes y lo que parecía ser un pequeño sofá donde una persona estaba sentada de espaldas , trataba de hablar pero no podía o yo no me escuchaba … las paredes emitían una vibración .. Pasaron segundos y la persona se levanto, estaba rodeada de luz, la que se fue disipando de poco y revelo la silueta de Shin.

Quise correr hacia el pero no pude, el sonrió y luego hablo.

" _Puedes correr pero no hacia cualquier parte , debes seguir sin importar como , debes cuidar a quien amas , debes cuidarte de el ... tienes que ser Fuerte ... y dejar que te hieran y ser herido para saber que estás vivo , eso es vivir , sentir , sufrir , amar .. No te cierres al mundo… vive... por mi….._"

La luz fue volviendo y trate de gritar, coger la mano de Shin… confundido con sus palabras, me fui sumiendo en la oscuridad, Shin sonreirá como lo hacía siempre, yo gritaba pero no se oía nada más que la vibración de la habitación, no era sonido… el rostro de Shin se difumino, su cabello azulado y su piel blanca resplandecieron hasta que todo se oscureció _y desperté_.

El reloj marcaba las 05:00 am, tenía las manos tan pálidas de apretar la colcha que casi no tenían circulación, toque mis pómulos y las lagrimas corrían sin fin… era lo más horrible que pude sentir, tenía tanta presión en mi pecho, aun las palabras de Shin estaban metidas en mi cabeza ¿qué significaba aquel sueño? ¿De quién tenía que cuidarme? , la cabeza me dolía, me aferre a mi felino tratando de volver a dormir... pero no pude, tenía miedo de ver de nuevo la cara de mi fallecido hermano, lucia tal cual como la última vez que lo vi...

Shin tenía esa actitud alocada que me desconcertaba a veces , siempre estaba mirando mis dibujos y diciendo que parecían " pinturas rupestres " o cosas así … recuerdo cuando él quiso ir a acampar y se fue con sus amigos a subir la montaña , todos bajaron excepto el … recuerdo su rostro pálido envuelto en sangre .Yo jamás volví a ser el mismo , muchas noches desperté y mire hacia ambos lados buscándolo pero no había nada más que el vació y la soledad de mi habitación….si Shin estuviera aquí , quizás todo estaría mejor ..

Hice mi rutina diaria más temprano que el día anterior , me metí en la ducha y me vestí con lentitud , acaricie y cepille el cabello de mi gato buscando sentirme mejor , había dejado la pintura cubierta con una manta , de nuevo aquel sentimiento afloro en mi , sentí que tenía que verla otra vez , cerré los ojos encontrándome con el rostro de Ino … Ino aquella chica que por lo visto había sufrido el desamor y busco consuelo en los brazos de un desconocido , me hubiera gustado haber sabido en qué situación estaba en ese momento … de otro modo no hubiera tratado de apartarla con tanta brusquedad como lo había hecho antes .

Entre en el salón pero no pude concentrarme las palabras eran distantes , las paredes demasiado anchas y largas , el calor subía tanto que mi corazón podía sentirse tan fuerte en mi interior , latido por latido..mire a mi alrededor mientras el mundo comenzó a girar , mis manos sudaban y comencé a pensar que el pánico se apoderaría de mi .. Comencé a marearme y el aire me faltaba, presione mi pecho con tanta fuerza confiando en que todo de un momento a otro pasaría , un rostro se pudo frente al mío "las voces lejanas y distantes... balbucee "oí el murmullo de gente a mi alrededor…se me acercaban y me decían si necesitaba agua o un medico, negué con la cabeza sin poder hablar.

El rostro al frente mío hablo con la voz pasiva y preocupada _"respira, mírame, mete tu cabeza entre las piernas y respira_ nuevamente... sigue así ", mi cuerpo se entumeció pero pude hacer caso a lo que el extraño me decía... el mundo se sumió a la penumbra de la oscuridad y todo se nublo.

_El_ aire entraba y salía de mí. La habitación dejaba de girar y mi corazón se regulaba "mírame – dijo el hombre " distinguí su pelo plateado y su rostro con facciones finas tenía una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunto interrogante.

-creo... que si – dije en voz baja.

-¿Puedes decirme lo que sucedió?- pose mis ojos en el, mientras me acercaba un tazón de lo que parecía ser un té de alguna flor rara.

- Creí que moriría de un ataque de pánico o algo así – respire una y otra vez, llenando mis pulmones, puse atención en donde estaba. Era una pequeña habitación rodeada de libros y títulos de magister y doctorados , habían macetas con cactus y una con flores rojas , mire al hombre frente a mi ; mediana edad con una playera de new york y converses bastante cómodas tenía un aire pacifico , parecía bastante joven también mire a la puerta donde la placa enmarcada decía " _kakashi hatake , Psicólogo_ " .

- ¿has tenido mucha presión este día?- dijo cruzando sus piernas.

- La verdad creo que solo tuve una mala noche.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-No quiero ser grosero pero no confió en los psicólogos, generalmente fingen escucharte mientras en su cabeza ya están medicándote – el entorno una sonrisa...

- Eres bastante inteligente, quizás estas sobre exigiéndote en los estudios o puede que tengas un problema que no puedas solucionar, hablar sobre el tema es un paso, aún eres joven… cuando me dieron la alarma de que un chico estaba en un estado de pánico me preocupe, esto no ocurre frecuentemente.. creo que necesitamos hablar supongo que crees que te mostrarte una serie de imágenes con manchas y medicarte ._Pero no_. Lo que haré será hablar contigo sin libretas ni anotaciones, solo te escuchare si quieres hablar... y si no quieres eres libre de salir por donde entraste, parte de mi trabajo es entender a las personas, entenderé si quieres Marcharte Sai.

- No le diré nada a un desconocido por muy doctor que sea, debo decir que sus diplomas y actitud relajada me inspiran tranquilidad, pero no hablare hasta saber qué clase de persona es usted – dije con mi posición defensiva.

El sonrió y se estiro relajadamente.

- Bueno ya sabes mi nombre y mi especialidad, también veo que observaste mis títulos y digamos que aunque me vea relajado, soy atento. Me gusta escuchar a la gente, poseo una vocación de servicio intachable , soy de signo virgo calmado y bastante inteligente , me gusta comer caballa hervida y berenjena además odio las frituras.

EL tipo no era lo que parecía, sentí que él podía entenderme o quizás el podía comprender mi sueño, había pasado aquel miedo terrible esa agonía de ver a un ser que ya no estaba aquí… aún así no quería bajar la guardia, seguía siendo un desconocido ¡aunque me dijera su signo zodiacal o el nombre de su madre! , aun así sentía que la presión era demasiada, camine hasta la puerta y en el umbral de la puerta le mire a los ojos .

El se estiro con pereza y se levanto pesadamente, camino hasta el librero y lo examino detenidamente, cogiendo un libro oculto tras otro, me miro y sonrió mientras comenzó a leer su novela erótica.

Lo mire atónito ¡Era un pervertido! , ¡Un pervertido psicólogo, esto era poco usual!

- si te sientas y me cuentas lo que te paso, puedo darte una buena reseña de este libro – dijo mientras lo agitaba en el aire.

- Me gusta leer, pero no esa clase de libros tan _explícitos_ –me sentí incomodo, el se mostro apático...

- Amo estos libros , no puedo explicarme como un escritor puede palpar tal cual las emociones de una acción como el tacto o el placer , es como que sintieras que tu estas ahí …en ese lugar sintiendo lo que siente el personaje , me gusta leer porque mi imaginación puede viajar a cualquier parte , a veces después de un día terrible o después de ordenar mis ideas o lo que sea , me gusta sentarme y coger un libro ; Muchas veces quisiera quedarme ahí , hay veces que siento que el escritor hiso la novela para mi , los personajes son predecibles más en la vida real no lo son , puedes relacionarte y creer muchas cosas pero la mayoría no son lo que parecen , hoy te mire a ti. incluso mientras dormías en este sofá incomodo me di el trabajo de preguntar por ti a mis colegas , hable con el profesor Yamato que se refirió a ti como alguien " brillante , egocéntrico y a la vez hostil " ,¿ como el pudo decir eso solo por una respuesta a su pregunta? .. No lo sé. Pero sé que un ataque de pánico no te da por algo sin importancia – el iso una pausa y tomo un sorbo de su tasa de café - tienes un problema y piensas enfrentarlo solo, no quieres decirlo porque no quieres relacionarte puedo ver en tus ojos... _la soledad . _pero no estás solo yo puedo escucharte y quiero poder ayudarte Sai.

_Debes herir y dejar que te hieran_

Trate de asimilar lo que él me decía , el podía leer mis movimientos como si me conociera desde hace mucho , sentí aquel deseo de sacar todo lo que sentía , abrirme con este extraño … pero esta sensación contrastaba con lo que era ; sentí confusión , kakashi me había dicho que yo quería estar solo, prácticamente había sugerido que yo quería cerrarme al mundo y no dejar que nada entrara... lo que era tan cierto…. _aunque yo me dijera lo contrario_ …en este momento venia a mi pensamiento la chica … Ino, me desconcertaba tanto esta clase de situaciones , llevaba tanto tiempo siendo yo mismo que un encuentro por accidente me había hecho plantearme todo de nuevo ; lo que era el amor , el sentimiento de atracción , esta taquicardia que me venía al pensar en aquella Rubia , tener este maldito sueño … aquel miedo que oprimió mi pecho y a este hombre que en su mirada estaba la comprensión y humildad hacia mí , aun después de todo me sentí bien … sentí que estas emociones aunque nuevas y desconcertantes me hacían sentir _vivo_ …

-Puede que en algún momento yo venga y hable con usted, quizás consulte alguna reseña de un libro " exepto el que sostiene en sus manos " y usted tendrá disposición de sugerirme algo, por el momento olvide "_mi momento de pánico_ "- hice la pequeña seña de comillas con los dedos - estoy bien y no sé como sentirme sobre lo de "brillante y hostil " quizás lo de _egocéntrico si_, pues cada artista tiene su orgullo muy alto – me despedí con una sonrisa, el se levanto y presiono su mano en mi hombro de forma confortante .

- Espero que podamos hablar Sai, quizás me puedas Mostrar tu arte.

Cogí un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel de mi bolso, escribí una serie de letras y se lo di, el pareció sorprendido.

-¿Moonlight?- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Mi seudónimo y el link de mi galería virtual, vera que soy el mejor y si quiere comprar algo, le puedo hacer un precio – el frunció sus labios en una media sonrisa y se volvió a su sillón mientras retomaba su "Maravillosa y constructiva lectura".

Era medio día mientras los estudiantes con libros bajo el brazo recorrían los pasillos , el olor a arroz frito , dulce y acaramelado llenaba los pasillos , muchos caminaban hacia el patio , otros subían a la azotea donde el viento llegaba y se llevaba la mezcla de los olores .Yo me dirigí a la cafetería , no tenia animo ni tiempo para preparare algo así que me hice la idea de que estaría plantado en la larga y apretada fila de estudiantes tratando de comprar su Almuerzo , divise a Naruto en la última mesa.

El cruzo la mirada y alzo la mano, cogí la bandeja y camine hacia su mesa que estaba conformada por un pequeño grupo de cuatro.

-¿Como estas ?– su mirada era acusadora.

-Yo estoy muy bien – el me miro por un momento como queriendo decir algo, pero lo guardo.

- Creo que no te he presentado a los demás – el continuo – estos son el resto de mis amigos.

Pude notar las miradas minuciosas sobre mí , estaba este tipo ; pelo castaño , ojos grandes y una mirada socarrona , tenía una mirada alocada igual a la de Naruto en momentos inquietos , Naruto lo presento como Kiba , me hice un tic mental de que era el sujeto del perro grande , el otro tenía una enorme sonrisa y un estilo a mi parecer horrible , vestía una camiseta de un color muy fluorescente en tono verde unos jeans rasgados y de un color naranja que encandilaba , tenía los ojos tan alegres que parecía un tipo salido de otra dimensión , su nombre tan simple que no le pegaba a su estilo –_lee- _el que Naruto menciono que era un deportista innato , a su lado un tipo que tenia cubierta su cara casi a nivel assassins creed , unas gafas de sol enormes , personalidad silenciosa casi no advertí su presencia solo porque Naruto menciono su nombre y identifique su persona por lo mencionado con anterioridad era ; el tipo de los bichos extraños .

- ¿Hombre como ha sido tu día? , Naruto dijo que te conoce hace mucho... eres muy callado y tu sonrisa la encuentro retorcida, sabes necesitas alguien que te enseñe lo que es divertirse de verdad, conozco lugares nocturnos increíbles podemos ir y conseguir chicas y…. – Naruto le lanzó una bola de arroz en plena cara a el chico perro, el se enrrojecio.

- Kiba, ¡no puedes ir atacando a la gente con una lluvia de preguntas! , Y que es eso de ir por ahí a conseguir mujeres ¡Cuando me has invitado a mí por chicas! , ¡Nunca que yo recuerde!.

- Tu estas con una chica ya...así que no puedes quejarte, no debo decirte nada - el sonrrio -en cambio Sai... ¿Sai era o no? , bueno este chico como se llame no conoce lo que es el mundo nocturno y yo como un buen samaritano me ofrezco a mostrarle todo lo que ofrece la noche – exclamo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos todos y pasémosla Bien, que la Vida es corta y este fin de semana tengo permiso de mi madre! - exclamo el chico de los grandes y redondeados ojos.

- Cállense par de gilipollas, Sai no es como ustedes, su idea de algo genial es tomar mocachino y leerse la saga de el señor de los anillos - Naruto palmeo mi espalda.

Me sentí absorto de la conversación , momentos como estos donde la gente gritaba y discutía mientras comía _no era lo mío_ , yo era callado y mi educación dictaba que no puedes gritar de esa forma mientras comes , mire la cafetería y la gente en general en sus mesas , mientras con una mano sorveteaban la sopa y con la otra miraban sus redes sociales , sin querer saque el pequeño cuaderno de dibujo y trace las líneas que venían a mi mente _el rostro de ella apareció_ , cambie la pagina pero aún así seguía poniendo sus labios en el papel , mi corazón una vez más reacciono .. Me disgustaba no entender esta sensación que podía causar una sola persona.

En mi juventud conocí bastantes chicas , pero nunca me "_ enamore_ " generalmente todo termino en algún pequeño beso robado de parte de la chica , pero yo seguía sin entender nada , aun si leía mucho romance no llegaba a comprender todo el sentimiento que eso significaba , si una chica me mandaba un papel de los que generalmente decían ; " _quieres hablar al salir de clases _" yo iba por la curiosidad que me sugería el sexo opuesto pero nunca tuve la inclinación de lanzarme sobre una chica y tocarla como lo hacían los demás chicos ( Yo era un caballero , lo que a las mujeres les parecía un poco gay ) tuve propuestas pero las mujeres no eran esenciales para mi…..

Cada vez que el rostro de la rubia inundaba mi mente me sucedía está inexplicable atracción, este sentimiento de acercarme. Mientras levantaba la vista de un nuevo dibujo de sus estilizadas facciones ella apareció como un acto de pensamiento, llevaba aquellos tacones altos que hacían que su estilizada figura se notara mas, sus piernas se fundían en la cuerina de sus jeans, llevaba una chaqueta ceñida al cuerpo de un fucsia oscuro, su pelo brillaba tanto como sus labios, Naruto me lanzo un codazo en la parte baja de mi espalda, lo mire con reproche.

- Sabes que te estás convirtiendo en un excelente retratista, pero aun así sigo viendo esto como algo del tipo psicópata más que el de "Gustar, Gustar "– el suspiro mientras miraba en la dirección por donde ella entraba.

-Naruto…. – el me penetro con sus ojos azules.

- ¿Qué?

- La miro y mi corazón se acelera, mi maldito pulso reacciona...estoy sintiendo que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho y esto es realmente incomodo ¡porque no sé que me está pasando! pero quiero averiguarlo… ¡AHORA!.

Sé que Naruto me jalo del brazo ( y con bastante fuerza ), se que la mirada de los cuatro chicos estaba sobre mí, aun así supe que me levante como llevado por el impulso de mi propio cuerpo, atravesé media cafetería, esquivando gente con bandejas y miradas curiosas, sosteniendo en mi mano el pequeño cuadernillo . Me pare frente a ella, ella hablaba animadamente ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia, la llame por su nombre y ella se giro con aquella gracia que poseía.

Cogí mis anotaciones, el dibujo enmarcado de su rostro y se lo lancé encima de su bandeja.

-Dime Loca extraña... dime el porqué de que te pienso en cada momento... ¡dime el porqué mi corazón quiere escapar de mi pecho cuando te veo! ¡dime qué cosa extraña me hiciste! – creo que alce la voz un poco porque el silencio recorrió cada esquina del lugar.

Ino se puso pálida, estaba estática como si yo la intimidara, cogió en sus manos el cuaderno de dibujo y así estuvo unos segundos mirándolo detenidamente como quien mira una obra tratando de encontrarle el sentido, sin decir absolutamente ...nada.

Entonces lo dejo sobre la mesa y se levanto, le falataban casi 5 centímetros y hubiera alcanzado mi altura aun así miro mis ojos y yo le mantuve la mirada... esa mirada extraña que me transmitía todo; te recuerdo.

-Tú estás loco... – dijo en un susurro , mirándome con firmeza.

Su cercanía, su perfume con tono de almizcle aquella personalidad vivas, mi cuerpo a centímetros de ella, todo hacia que este momento fuera el indicado, me sentía conectado a ella en mil formas que quizás la mayoría eran espiritualmente.

-Creo que tú me pusiste loco – cogí su brazo y cerré aquella distancia de centímetros estrellándome en la calidez de su boca , enrede mis manos contra las suyas que ejercieron la misma presión sobre las mías ; fue todo tan enigmático que aunque la gente mirara la escena con confusión , a mi me importaba demasiado poco , sus labios dulces al rose contra los míos en un vaivén labios deseosos y confundidos , porque ella no se había negado a mi contacto ..aquello era como un fuego encendiéndose en mi interior , no me importaba quien era yo o quien era ella... _solo sabía que esto era lo que me hacia sentir bien_..

Me separe por centímetros por la falta de aire ,ella estaba claramente sonrojada casi tan confundida como yo, solté su mano con lentitud y la mire a sus ojos claros y hermosos , no supe que decirle … solo me aleje de ella sin mirar atrás .

_Aquello había aclarado mis dudas…_

Quizás ella quiso decir algo mas , pero yo me aleje a toda prisa de las miradas furtivas de todos , Naruto y los demás en la mesa tenían la boca ligeramente abiertas , parecían grabar con sus ojos muy abiertos todo lo que yo hacia .

Me senté en mi mismo asiento Naruto me miro , frunció su ceño y me golpeo la espalda.

-Estúpido subnormal, que parte de que "casi deja a Shikamaru sin pelotas" no entendiste, que tal si te mataba por robarle semejante beso ¡casi le robas los labios ! .

- A mi no me interesa que este tipo este loco o algo así ¡este tipo tiene mas valor que cualquiera que aya conocido ! Sai eres el Hombre, le robaste un besote a la tía mas buena de aquí ¡tú me debes un consejo, por hermandad! …¡yo quiero saber tus técnicas!- Kiba puso su puño cerca de mi bandeja, el tipo estaba emocionado.

- ¡Ella te deseaba, todos lo vimos! – exclamo lee emocionado.

- Cállense todos, no lo animen que solo fue un tema de suerte - dijo Naruto con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

- Les diré algo…. – puse mi rostro serio y mire a cada uno -solo necesitan aplicar algo en su dia a dia " con las chicas funciona el 50% de las veces " ; _Siempre di lo que sientes y haz lo que piensas- _Kiba me miro expectante.

-Naaah en serio dime como le haces.. si fuera así me hubiera ahorrado unas cuantas cachetadas - cruzo sus brazos en el pecho haciendo un puchero.

Mire a su mesa mientras ella sostenía aquel pequeño cuaderno con su rostro en él , la mesa estaba rodeada de chicas lo que yo no había notado antes Ino parecía absorta de todo , las chicas jalaban su chaqueta quizás buscando respuestas a lo ocurrido , pero ella no decía nada...me sentí culpable y un poco idiota de hecho no había tenido ni la mínima sutileza con ella, había ido como llevado por una fuerza extraña, era la primera vez que no pensaba en nada y solo seguía mis impulsos … quería disculparme y decirle que sentía arruinar su almuerzo lanzándole un cuaderno sobre su ensalada.. Mi cabeza y cuerpo era un vuelco de emociones, su perfume aun rondaba cerca de mí y aun podía sentir aquel sabor dulce de su labial, Ino me ponía idiota... yo estaba siendo tan estúpido, literalmente le dije que era una especie de bruja loca que me hacia tener taquicardia cuando la verdad estaba a la vista, ella me atraía tanto en mil maneras que no entendía pero que me esforzaría por comprender cada una ... ella levanto la vista del cuaderno encontrándose con mis ojos oscuros.

-¡ I N O! – grite tan fuerte, quizás como nunca.

Naruto me jalo el brazo, lo mire el estaba realmente incomodo.

-¿¡Que haces Estúpido!?

Kiba golpeo a Naruto en el costado.

-Déjalo… él sabe lo que hace además quiero ver hasta dónde llega tu amigo – dijo sonriendo.

Ino en la distancia me miro un tanto sorprendida, sus mejillas se encandilaron, me levante de la mesa y le volví a gritar.

-¿¡Quieres salir conmigo!? – me encogí de hombros.

Las chicas estallaron en gritos y los demás hicieron un silencio absoluto.

Ino asintió con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

"_Si supiera que esta fuera la última vez que voy a oír tu voz, grabaría cada una de tus palabras para poder oírlas una y otra vez indefinidamente. Si supiera que estos son los últimos minutos que te veo diría "te quiero" y no asumiría, tontamente, que ya lo sabes" _aparte mi vista de mi lectura cuando Naruto jalo mi bolso.

Después de que Ino hiso aquel asentimiento, le di una última mirada y me fui de la cafetería, camine por los pasillos inspirándome con frases celebres, por supuesto Naruto me siguió, el lucia fastidiado.

-¿Que fue todo ese asunto? ¡quieres ponerme histérico! , sabes que mis amigos piensan que deberías poner un "chat del gurú de amor en línea ", no te entiendo Sai primero dices estar dejándote llevar por lo que sientes.. pero luego te pones ¡tan espontaneo!... siento que te estoy desconociendo.

-¿Que tiene? todo resulto bien ¿ o no? además no se dé que te preocupas, si me decía que no el humillado seria yo – volví mi vista a mi teléfono, Naruto me lo arrebato de las manos.

-¡Piensas que te dijo "si" por decirte que "si" ! acaso no piensas que ella es una mujer despechada y te dijo si por eso... - Naruto cruzo los brazos en su pecho y me miro, casi pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos azules.

La idea de que ella estuviera despechada estaba ahí, _muy presente_... pero aun así quería intentarlo, quería darme la oportunidad de ver que tan lejos me llevaban estas emociones, en el fondo creía que la posibilidad de que ella pudiera ser una caja de sorpresas y que hubiera algo mas en ella de lo que se mostraba.

-¿Crees que no se eso? ¿crees que soy estúpido?… pues te aviso, _NO LO SOY_. Sé exactamente lo que Hago, no necesito que me lo recalques en todo momento.

- Me preocupo por ti...se que estas embobado con Ino, se te nota aunque tú quieras ir por ahí fingiendo que todo te da exactamente igual, pero yo sé que no es así… además ¿no piensas contarme lo que paso hoy en la mañana ?- desvié la mirada.

-Todo está bien yo sé lo que hago, no me molestes… no paso nada esta mañana, ni idea de que hablas...

-Pase a tu clase para comer juntos, le pregunte a un tipo si es que te había visto, entonces el viene y me dice que estabas en tu asiento poniéndote mas pálido que lo normal y presionándote el pecho... ¡que quieres que piense!… ¡crees que estas bien , pero no es así ! – El estaba gritando, la escasa gente en el pasillo nos miraba con curiosidad, ignore a Naruto y camine.

-Te vas ¿no dirás nada?- lo ignore – Podrías decir algo por lo menos.

Gire sobre mis pies y le lance una mirada fría.

-Puedes callarte ¡que tienes que saber tu de mis problemas , que mierda te importa a ti! … claro tu eres popular perfecto con un montón de amigos ... ¡PERO YO NO! , no me importa encajar ... no quiero caerle bien a tus amigos , no es mi problema no ser tan genial como tu amigo Sasuke … claro ese es el tema – alce mis brazos y golpee mis palmas , Naruto solo me miro en silencio – No soy tu amigo , no soy el perfecto que te cae tan bien , soy Yo el que esta aquí , se que preferirías tener a tu lado a tu amado Sasuke que al raro de Sai .. Lamento ser como ser y tener problemas que a ti te pongan nervioso... pero estoy bien y no te preocupes, finge que no me conoces y... olvídalo.

Naruto empuño sus manos, su mirada destello con ira, se lanzo sobre mi y agarro mi playera deslizando su mano hasta mi cuello, su puñal estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, el chirriante sonido de los casilleros a mi espalda , pude detenerlo pero no quería golpearlo hubiera sido fácil aplicar algo de Muay thai y hacer que el golpeara su cabeza con su propia rodilla .

-Hazlo… nada te detiene… - el izo presión en mi cuello.

-Lo siento… - una lagrima corrió por su mejilla sus manos temblaban, yo estaba confundido – Lamento no ser el... lamento no poder ser Shin y apoyarte como el lo hacia… lamento todo esto.

-No quiero que seas como Sasuke – el aflojo la presión hasta soltarme por completo, desvió la mirada hasta un punto lejano – nunca te compararía con el... tu eres tan valioso para mi como cualquiera de mis amigos…

Me quede ahí cerrando mis ojos, la respiración de Naruto se izo más frecuente hasta que sus pequeños sollozos se sintieron como un lamento.

-No tienes que ponerte todo este peso encima, lamento haberte gritado… olvida lo de Shin aquello ya paso…además te tengo a ti, un odioso y fastidioso hermano de otra madre.

El levanto su rostro y sorveteo su nariz con su puño, luego sonrió como solo él lo hace, cruce mi brazo por su hombro. el era más pequeño que yo.

-Ahora que aclaramos el tema, me consiguieras su dirección y su teléfono porque no se me ocurrió pedírselo.

-Sai , eres tan extraño ¿te lo he dicho?

-Un par de veces, pero aun así yo soy el doble de inteligente que tu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
